Jacob Black
Jacob Black ( January 14,1990-Present) is a Quileute Shape-Shifter, the former Beta in the Uley Pack and Alpha of the Black Pack. Jacob is the true Chief of the Quileute tribe but chose to govern the tribe with the Council which consist of his father Billy Black, Sue Clearwater,Sam Uley and Emily Young. Jacob's sister Rachel joins the Council after their father passes. Jacob is the imprinter/mate to Human/Vampire Hybrid Renesmee Cullen. Jacob is the younger brother to Rachel Lahote and Rebecca Finau, as well as the brother-in-law to Paul Lahote and the uncle to Aria Lahote and Maya Lahote. Jacob is the cousin to shape-shifter Collin Littlesea and the second cousin to shape-shifters Quil Ateara V and Jared Cameron. Jacob is the best friend to Quil Ateara V, Embry Call and Bella Swan-Cullen. Jake transformers into a Shape-shifter for the first time at the age of sixteen and continues to shape-shift. Jake attended Peninsula College in Port Angles, Washington; he earned a Bachelors degree in Business Managment. Early Life Jacob Black is born January 14, 2006 in La Push, Washington to Billy Black and his wife Sarah Black. Jacob is the younger brother to twins Rebecca Black and Rachel Black. Billy would often tell Jake and his sisters the tribe legends as bed time stories. Teen Years Jacob Black befriends Bella Swan during her return to Forks, Washington. Around Jacob's 20th birthday he expressed interest in owning his own Garage and started putting down payment on a piece of land located near the reservation. Jake did not have enough money to pay for the whole garage upfront and spoke of his situation to his best friend Bella Swan-Cullen during one of their venting sessions. Bella's husband Edward Cullen pays the other down payments for the garage in hopes that it will help Jake in working towards providing a good future for their daughter, Nessie. Transformation Jake transforms into a wolf for the first time when he was 16 years old. 15 Years Later Physical Appearance Jacob has dark brown hair and eyes. He is quite handsome, even Bella Swan referring to him as "sort of beautiful," in the past. He has a friendly smile, thick brows and tanned skin. Although he is older, Jacob will forever appear to be 23-25 in age. He is incredibly tall and muscular. He keeps his hair medium to short length, so that his fur won't be too long when he shifts. Wolf Form for wolves only Personality Jacob Black is a very friendly, playful, carefree and caring person. He goes to any extent to protect those he loves most, such as Renesmee Cullen, his family and friends. Jake can also be sarcastic at times and slightly obnoxious and childish. He even has a hot-headed temper due to his wolf side. Jake highly dislikes the smell of Vampires, but has grown accustom to the Cullens' smell. During his free time he enjoys spending time with Renesmee, rebuilding automotive vehicles and hanging out with his friends. He has great interest in watching action movies and making humorous commentary during the extremely gory bloody scenes. Relationships Imprint Renesmee Cullen Jacob imprinted on Renesmee only minutes after her birth as he was going to destroy her for causing her mother's death, the woman he loved at the time. Renesmee loves Jacob as much as she loves her parents whom she is very close to. Jacob is the one who nicknamed her "Nessie" to her mother's disliking. As a child Jacob will act as a protector and older brother. At age seven Nessie reaches full maturity and her feelings for Jacob change to romantic. Although Jacob returns the feelings, he made an agreement with Edward and Bella to wait until Nessie is 18 to act on his romantic feelings so that Nessie can have as full a childhood as possible. Jacob secretly struggled to keep his desires at bay, especially when Renesmee so obviously wanted him back. His control leads Nessie to believe that he only wanted to be friends. Nessie finds Jacob to be the most perfect guy she's ever met, and she adores all of the men in her life. Jacob can make Nessie laugh at anything and he loves doing so, just so he can hear her lovely bell-like laugh. Seeing him gives her butterflies, and she doesn't go a day without doing so. Nessie loves staring into his chocolate eyes and sharing her thoughts with him. Albeit, Nessie is careful not to show Jake her feelings for him, they sometimes slip out when they are touching and she is not paying attention. Nessie always tries to find a reason to touch Jacob, whether it be ruffling his soft hair, brushing his arm, embracing, or holding his calloused hand, she loves to feel his warmth that closeness brings, no matter how nervous it makes her. Friends Embry Call is the best friend to Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V. The three boys where inseparable after their first meetings and one would not be spotted with out the other until they started transforming into wolfs one by one. Family Rachel Black is the older sister to Jacob Black. She is often described as Jake's more responsible sister as Rebeccas moved away at the first chance she got. Over time Rachel becomes more fun and carefree due to her time with Paul. Jake and Rachel are very close and often confide in each other about their significant others. Maya Lahote is the niece to Jacob Black via his sister Rachel Black and her husband/imprinter Paul Lahote. Maya often spends time with Jake and his imprint girlfriend, Renesmee Cullen. Paul Lahote is the brother -in-law and pack brother to Jacob Black. Paul is the husband to Rachel Black and the father to Maya Lahote. Paul and Jake get off on a bumpy start due to Paul's temper. Jake was often annoyed by Paul's presence at the house when he imprinted on Rachel, but Jake was grateful that he did not have to keep secrets from her anymore due to her connection with Paul. Jake and Paul grow into a more teasing banter later on in life as both men want Rachel to be happy at La Push. Quil Ateara V Quil is the second cousin and best friend to Jake. Both of the boys imprinted on their girls during their childhood and they would often confide in each other about their feelings. Gallery Twilight_Breaking_Dawn_Special_Effects_2.jpg Ae5d0afbcd09f59aeb74d507639eb91eb38e907aba3c2a1c8a8948cbb3a3ceb8732e37ce6517ae0ed0462b25bbc06613.jpg 8c56a0366310ff28676579799a86673d.jpeg 616e57d101ae0289d58f1aab5104e576.jpg 52ed83f948e6fe1f133ff61e6d2bf8b5.jpg b633c634197cd2edf640e6e84c57c4b3.jpeg DdfaaSIUQAASzys.jpg imagesfdfd.jpeg 6b2601586f9e52ccdcede39d82ebe138.png Sexy-Jacob-Elordi-Pictures.jpg tumblr_p8r0tybRaB1tsbhumo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pq3ddyn4Ln1ynpzf3o1_540.png tumblr_pqah5oBg9K1ynpzf3o1_400.png tumblr_pqaissM2jg1ynpzf3o1_540.png tumblr_pqajt54OHK1ynpzf3o2_400.png tenor.gif 47e5341732d7310309cb5911b69fe878.jpg tumblr_032cb2e7d97501946c92b0f1fb521f16_7d6c4f36_640.jpg tumblr_05d59aadc2808fc20189531406a58bb5_31f02978_640.jpg tumblr_pq3dmlgZRX1ynpzf3o1_540.png tumblr_pqajzrpa8a1ynpzf3o1_400.png tumblr_pqaj582HHR1ynpzf3o2_400.png tumblr_a13127265880e2eee9005f26f72322f1_c6ee90fc_1280.jpg tumblr_pugjhuF7681ubuhquo1_1280.png tumblr_pqn6kauB1k1ynpzf3o1_540.png tumblr_pqn6rjR3gS1ynpzf3o1_540.png tumblr_pqajzrpa8a1ynpzf3o2_400.png tumblr_7f6b97a95a04ded01fa07b7b0954c42a_be83331f_640.jpg tumblr_papqtgPNis1tv2pujo1_1280.jpg tumblr_d6e9d0b595eb2175d802b65905a1074b_f2ecae5a_640.jpg tumblr_37ace7423010ea75b220ecbf7934c4b3_d4d62935_250.jpg|When young Aria, Nessie, and Claire need a model to practice makeup on tumblr_b780176ad188d5d389ad9276f31484b8_48cb9ec5_540.png EFQ85jeWsAAOAiy.jpg Black Jacob Jacob 1 Jacob